


You Said You Chose Me

by hippolarium



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged up characters, Angst, F/M, Fluff with a Sad Ending, Lukanette, No Character Development, Self-Indulgent, also i wrote this instead of studying, baby boy luka is happy for a millisecond, even though its not obvious, i show my love for my children by putting them through pain, i was sleep deprived as i wrote this, im sorry, ive got an exam tomorrow lmao, tfw you try writing fluff but it turns out to be angst, the tag that literally no one deserves, theres no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 06:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14206752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippolarium/pseuds/hippolarium
Summary: A short angsty ficlet where the sleep-deprived author makes her new son suffer. Literally all self-indulgent.





	You Said You Chose Me

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone im still on the lukanette bandwagon and i havent seen anything too angsty yet so ta-da here i am, even though this is trash lmao

He leaned in closer, and for once, Marinette did not look away.  _He’s beautiful_ , Marinette thought. Incredible blue eyes, looking at her like she was his world. A slight rosiness to his cheeks, and his lips slightly agape. The sight of Luka in his entirety knocked her off of her feet and stole her breath. At that moment, Marinette wished she hadn’t been so demure about being attracted to him. She’d only allowed herself to catch fleeting glimpses of him, too afraid to take in anymore out of fear of getting caught.

“Can I kiss you?”

His voice was nothing more than a soft murmur that passed between his lips. What else could she do but nod helplessly?

A smile broke out across his face. Marinette only had a moment to register the fluttering in her stomach at his smile before he dipped his head and kissed her.

His lips moved gently and his hand moved to her cheek, as if he was handling something precious. He was tentative, and Marinette saw, for the first time, a glimpse of what he hid beneath his cool demeanour. He was nervous. She felt vulnerable in his hands, but for once, she wasn’t afraid of it. Because he was doing the same. At this moment, they had both shed their masks and pretences, and allowed the other to see the true person beneath.

Marinette reached out for his waist and pulled him closer. He sighed softly into the kiss and smiled. Suddenly it was as if someone had thrown cold water in her face.

An image of another boy, smiling against her lips, his own lips on her neck, breathing against her skin, flashed into her mind. She faltered.

Luka pulled away immediately. “What’s wrong?”

Marinette felt ashamed of herself. And the minute she registered what she had just done, his eyes turned cold. He backed off. “I see,” he said, his voice like steel. He turned away and headed for the door.

Marinette reached out for his arm. “Luka, please-“

“You chose me, Marinette!” he shouted, making her recoil. She felt sickly. Tears began to prick at the back of her eyes, but she forced them to stay hidden. His eyes were as cold as ice now, all traces of the affection he once held now gone. But there was something raw, something pained buried deep in his features. It made her feel even worse. “ _You said_  you chose me.”

“I  _do_  choose you!” she insisted. “Luka, I do want you! I don’t care about-“

“ _About_   _Adrien_?” he spat.

It felt like she had committed a crime, and he had just thrown the evidence onto her face. Marinette felt her ears heating up rapidly. There was a lump in her throat and her vision was beginning to grow blurry. She hated the power  _his_  name still held over her. She hated the way she still reacted at the mere thought of him.

Luka crossed the room and stood before her. Although his face was impassive, his eyes were gleaming with tears. Above anything else, she hated the shattered look in his eyes.

“Marinette,” he said, his voice loaded with emotion. He squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his fist, and Marinette saw a tear trail out of his eye. Her heart broke. “God,  _please_. Tell me the truth this time.” He reached out for her, but thought better of it and let his hand drop his side. At once, his expression turned cold. “Do you want me or him?”

At that moment, her tears flowed out down her cheeks. She sniffled and turned away, unable to bear looking at him, but he reached out and cupped her face. He guided her to look at him again, and gently wiped her tears with his thumb.

This wasn’t fair. He was the best thing she ever had. And it was evident that he cared about her deeply. Even when he was standing on the precipice of heartbreak, he still put her suffering before his. Even in his own pain, he still had enough room in his heart for the girl who held his heart in her hands. He didn’t deserve this. And she loathed the fact that she was the cause of his pain.

Her heart ached for him; the desperate look in his eye, the slight gleam of hope in his features. She wanted to say yes. Her whole body and mind were reaching out for him, desperate to take his pain away, to make him smile again, to give him all the happiness he deserved.

But she knew from the very start that she couldn’t give him even a fraction of what he deserved.

“Luka,” she pleaded. “I…”

He held his hand up to stop her. He was impassive, but she saw the slight tremor in his lips. Her heart dropped into the pit of her stomach. “I understand.” He turned around and headed for the door.

“Luka, please!” Marinette cried. She grabbed his arm, but he easily pulled himself free.

He reached for the door and stepped out. “Goodbye, Marinette,” he said with the cold politeness of an acquaintance. He closed the door.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on Tumblr @hungryhungryhippo3 for more low-grade to mediocre content


End file.
